


What you don't need

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [59]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: After a emergency escape from a local bar Bonnie Bennett needs some tlc and cheering up.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Reader, Bonnie Bennett/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823





	What you don't need

Bonnie hadn’t said a word since you picked her up. She’d called thirty minutes before, nearly in tears, her ex had been at the bar with someone else. Bonnie had been standing outside waiting, trying to avoid her Ex.

It only took you ten minutes to get to the bar, mostly because Stefan had let you take Damon’s car as your rickety old truck would have never made it. But it also gave you some satisfaction for her ex having to watch her hurrying into Damon’s car, looking more cheerful than she had before.   
She was quiet on the ride home. Your phone had binged several times and when you cast a quick glance during a stop light you saw Elena had dropped off somethings at yours to cheer Bonnie up. There was a short apology that she was busy and a promise to swing by the next morning with breakfast.  
“How’re you feeling?” You asked Bonnie who let out a long shaky breath.  
“I didn’t think that it would affect me so much. It’s been days and just like that…” Bonnie let out another long breath and leaned back into the passenger seat.  
“Don’t feel bad if you see your ex with someone else. Remember, our parents taught us to give the things we don’t need to the less fortunate.” You muttered as you pulled up into your driveway. Bonnie laughed and seemed to agree with you as the two of you left the car, with the keys in the ignition as Stefan had asked you to leave it when you’d taken the car. She grabbed the care package that Elena had left as you hurried to unlock the front door and hurry her inside.


End file.
